


Taking Advantage

by Innibis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Sexual Frustration, alternate use of desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innibis/pseuds/Innibis
Summary: Kingsley Shacklebolt is a responsible, respectful manager who needs to get laid





	Taking Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Putting the blame squarely on recent conversations with other old school shippers that made me want to possibly start writing again after 72 years off, but in the meantime I'm moving stuff over from LJ. For posterity I guess? It was a miracle I remembered that account’s password. . .

“I need to get laid,” Kingsley Shacklebolt, war hero, Minister of Magic and powerfully horny wizard groaned, face planted firmly on his desk.

Was it too much to ask, he thought petulantly, that everyone involved in post-war, life affirming sexual encounters wait until they get home before attacking each other? All over the Ministry of Magic for the past month, Kingsley had seen signs of deviancy. Debauched Floo Inspectors, Unspeakables tumbling indiscreetly out of heretofore hidden closets and, in an image Kingsley would almost give his left testicle to forget, Molly Weasley, hastily exiting Arthur’s office with the back of her skirt tucked up into her knickers. (A bare, freckled arm had shot out to pull her back into the office to right the matter, but it had been entirely too late for Kingsley’s sanity).

Today had clearly been the breaking point. Today Kingsley had witnessed two of his most promising aurors in flagrante delicto in the loo. Witnessed and very nearly attempted to join in. He had actually walked towards them, fingers tracing the line of his growing erection, marveling at the unexpected sight. Ron Weasley had been pressed up against the wall by a fierce Harry Potter, shirt half off, head lolling against the wall, mouth open and panting. Harry’s lips had been fastened to Ron’s nipple, his hand working purposefully at Ron’s trousers when he had gone still and had whirled unexpectedly on Kingsley.

Minister of Magic or not, there had been something intimidating in Harry’s eyes. They were possessive and transmitted very clearly ‘back the fuck up or I will show you just how scary I can be’. Ron had opened his eyes and flushed but hadn’t moved from his position or stumbled to explain, his hand had gone to the back of Harry’s neck, and rubbed soothingly. Harry had softened, turned and kissed his best friend on the collar bone before, shooting a side-long glance at Kingsley, biting it sharply, clearly marking his territory. Kingsley had left without one word exchanged.

Several hours and half a dozen meetings later, Kingsley was ready to call this day done, go to his empty flat and partake in a good book, better scotch and a vigorous wank.

“Sir, here is your schedule for tomorrow. Your first meeting is earlier than usual, but you do have to go to Hogwarts to see the progress they are making in the re-build so it is unavoidable.”

Percy Weasley, a god-send of an assistant; smart, efficient and scarily anticipatory. He had lost his sycophantic tendencies when he saw what blind trust in an institution could bring, but neither his ambition nor his devotion to a job well done had changed. Kingsley adored him from his prissy over-the-reading-glasses smile to his ever-present clipboard. Kingsley also had a sneaking suspicion that Percy might be running the country while he was in meetings.

“Thank you, Percy. You can go home now. I’m leaving shortly,” Kingsley said. He left his head on the desk and hoped that Percy had not heard his pitiful wish for sex and would just leave. The door clicked shut, and Kingsley nearly sighed in relief until he heard a firm voice perform a locking charm followed by a privacy spell and a whispered incantation that Kingsley couldn’t discern.

His spine and his dick went stiff in an instant. He frowned down into his lap. Percy obviously needed to talk to him about something private and important. He did not need his boss ogling him with lustful intent in his heart. Even if that pert little sway in his hips always made Kingsley salivate a little. He was a grown wizard and far from a virgin. He was the Minister of Magic, for the love of Dumbledore! With a fortifying breath, he straightened his back and picked up his head.

Whatever he was going to say died on his lips as blood was rapidly leaving his brain. Percy stood where he always did, about three feet in front of Kingsley’s large mahogany desk, reading glasses firmly on, clip board, wand and quill in hand, completely naked.

“Now, Minister,” Percy began in his normal, efficient tone, “I have taken the liberty of having some papers drawn up.” He flicked his wand and a copy of the paperwork on his clipboard appeared on the desk in front of Kingsley.  “This is a basic magical contract that outlines the terms and stipulations of the mentioned parties entering into a sexual relationship.” Percy paused and smirked over his glasses at the minister, “The mentioned parties are you and me, sir.”

“Percy –“ Kingsley began then abruptly stopped as his aide sauntered around the desk and leaned his bare arse next to Kingsley’s right arm. Kingsley Shacklebolt, war hero, Minister of Magic and powerfully horny wizard, stared at the smooth expanse of lightly freckled thigh, the interested and full cock, the long lean torso, the capable fingers, the ironic smile and quirking eyebrows over coolly amused blue eyes and of course that hair, that neatly combed flaming red hair that he wanted to muss in the worst way.

“Kingsley,” Percy purred “I want you and I know you want me. However, neither of us wants to make our working relationship awkward. Hence this,” he said and swung one leg up onto the desk, foot planted, knee bent, his clean little toes nudging the contract even as his thighs spread to show the Minister just exactly what he would be getting in this deal. Kingsley’s hands began to sweat, his heart beat so fast it was practically bursting from his chest and he stared between Percy Weasley’s legs, seeing heavy, red furred balls dangling over the side of his desk even as Percy’s cock jutted straight up against his stomach.

“I’ll never be able to get any work done on this desk again,” He blurted out, lifting a finger to trace Percy’s pale sac.

Percy dropped his foot to the ground, firmly into administration mode again. “Sir, we can’t do anything compromising until we sign this contract. It merely states that a sexual relationship will not affect promotions, reviews etc., nor provide for undue influence in the workplace. Should either of us ever want to discontinue with this relationship, the previous stipulations will always apply. This contract, as I said is typical. It won’t be possible to break it once it is signed. I had it reviewed and everything is in order.” Percy smiled, stood up straight and turned, his nude side brushing Kinsley’s arm as he leant in and signed the contract. He handed the quill silently to Kingsley who signed in a daze. The contract glowed gold briefly before rolling itself up and popping into one of the desk drawers. Kingsley wasn’t sure which one because he suddenly had a lap full of naked Weasley, who used his clever mouth to part his boss’s lips and his organizing fingers to unclasp Kingsley’s robes.

Kingsley put his hands around Percy’s waist and lifted him to the desk in front, breaking the kiss. He spread Percy’s thighs to hang on either side of his chair, and dove in, sucking Percy’s balls into his mouth even as his hand reached for the freckled cock. Eyes lifted, fixed on Percy’s face, Kingsley, impossibly, grew harder as he watched his contained, self-possessed young assistant completely lose control.

Percy lifted his legs, wrapping them around Kingsley’s shoulders to pull his face in tighter to him. Kingsley, continuing to trail his fingers teasingly up and down Percy’s cock, used his other hand to release his raging erection from his trousers, pushing them and his pants to his knees as he stood up. Percy’s groaned in protest at losing Kingsley’s mouth but his breath caught when Kingsley hastily removed his shirt and slid his body up and over Percy’s. Pale arms and legs clenched around him, and Kingsley paused to take a fortifying breath before he slipped his hands under Percy, clamped onto his arse and pulled his assistant firmly up to meet his suddenly desperate rocking motion.

Whether it was due to drawn out tension between the two or a prolonged sexual drought, all too soon Kingsley felt himself ready to shoot off. Fortunately, he judged by the frantic huffs and quiet whine emitting from the man below him, Percy was close too. Kingsley sped up his movements. Percy roughly put a hand underneath Kingsley’s chin and forced his head up. Percy stared into his eyes before he crashed their mouths together. Their tongues rolled over each other, lips open and pressed together as Percy panted and Kingsley cursed and they frotted desperately until Kingsley went off like a Weasleys’ Wild-Fire Whiz-Bang. Percy followed close behind.

Kingsley didn’t know how long they lay there before he rolled off Percy, grimacing a little at the state of his desk. He frowned suddenly, thinking of the contract that he had signed but not read. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Percy. He did, but he had mentioned something. . .

“Percy!” Kingsley say bolt right up.

“Hmmm?” Percy opened a lazy eye and smiled, satisfied, up at Kingsley. Kingsley paused to remove Percy’s glasses and kiss his nose before he continued.

“Who reviewed that contract for you? To make sure it was binding and fair?”

“Oh. Hermione Granger.” Percy said, completely unconcerned.

“Hermione Granger? She knows? She approves?”

“Approve isn’t the right word, but you can trust her. She made certain that neither of us is going to be professionally effected by our relationship.” Percy slipped off the desk, moved toward a neat pile of clothes near the office door and pulled on his pants.

“Just how long have you been planning this?" Kingsley demanded. He tried to look stern, but only managed to look on longingly as Percy buttoned up his shirt.

“A few weeks,” Percy smirked and moved towards Kingsley. He pulled him up by the hands to stand and dropped to his knees in front of him. Percy placed a gentle kiss to Kingsley’s spent cock that made Kingsley groan and his penis twitch, but then proceeded to pull up the Minister’s trousers, working to make Kingsley presentable.

Kingsley watched in befuddled amusement as Percy Weasley, star assistant and now lover (by contract no less) efficiently cleaned his desk, his brows drawn slightly together as he concentrated. “I’m not very used to being the pursued,” Kingsley began slowly, thinking. Percy moved to stand in front of him. “I like to be the one in control.”

Percy took his glasses from the desk and put them on, picked up his clipboard from the floor and peered at Kingsley from over the top of his spectacles. “If it makes you feel any better, you can chase me around the desk a few times tomorrow.”


End file.
